Eleanor Stirling
Princess Eleanor Stirling is the daughter of Queen Laura Stirling, and the younger sister of Richard Stirling. She is married to Logan Brynner, by whom she has a daughter, Kai. Biography Childhood Eleanor, affectionately called "Ellie", was born in Carthmere as the youngest child and only daughter of the king and queen. Like many children born into luxury, she was spoiled. Animosity developed between her and her older brother Richard, who resented her haughty attitude. Their sibling rivalry went too far when Richard dared her to walk across a frozen lake. The ice broke and she plunged into the freezing water. Had she not been rescued by her adopted brother John, she would have drowned. When Ellie was eight years old, her mother died. King Aldous sent John to the ivory tower, where he was imprisoned for the next fifteen years. Several of the child's handlers observed with concern that Ellie did not show sadness at her mother's death, but when she was told that John was being sent away, she threw a tantrum and burst into tears. When they told the king about her behavior, Aldous punished her severely. Adolescence No longer tempered by Laura, Aldous would go on to physically and emotionally abuse both Richard and Eleanor. Up until his death, he would reprimand them severely for the slightest error or any sign of defiance. He forbade Eleanor from having suitors of her own choosing and often threatened to marry her off for political gain. He followed through on his threats when he arranged her marriage to Logan Brynner, a foreign nobleman from Iskirra. Eleanor had many reservations about their union, but she played at being pleased with the match. Less than a year after the wedding, Ellie gave birth to Kai, her only child. Aged just sixteen, she was unprepared for motherhood and was uninterested in the baby. Adulthood Aldous died when Eleanor was twenty-three. He was succeeded by Richard. Because Richard has no true heir, Kai is next in line after him. Logan is interested in keeping it this way, and he has warned Eleanor not to work against his ambitions. Appearance= :: Eleanor is willowy and slender, with fair, unmarked skin, copper red hair, and blue eyes. Her nose is babyish and upturned, and she has a small, pursed mouth with heart-shaped lips. She heavily resembles her mother, who was revered as a great beauty. However, she lacks the maturity Laura had, described instead as a "child woman". Her voice is weak and girlish. |-|Personality= ::Spoiled and childishly dependent on others, Ellie wants only to stay on top of the social chain. She will do whatever it takes to keep her position, reputation, and wealth in check. ::Ellie never quite recovered from the damage of growing up motherless, with only her manipulative, bitter Aunt Helen for a female role model. The seeds have been planted for what is known in modern times as mental illness; an unpredictable streak lurks just below the surface, waiting to be incited to violence and madness. |-|Fears= * Losing her reputation, position, and/or wealth * Being unloved * Losing control of her life and future * Death (her own and/or that of the people she becomes attached to) * Growing old and ugly |-|Flaws= * Unpredictable * Anxious * Childish * Dependent * Obsessive * Frail * Paranoid * Disloyal * Spoiled Category:Stirling family Category:Humans